What the Gamemakers cut out
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: Lets face it, some things happened in the arena, and I'm pretty sure they were cut out. This is just a few scenes that I'm pretty sure happened. I do not own a thing, so don't sue me!
1. Chapter 1

**_The 74th Hunger Games, what the Gamemakers cut out_**

(The Careers are camping by the cornucopia on the first night. Marvel seems to be looking around for something.)

Clove: Looking for something?

Marvel: Yeah, where does one take a dump here?

Cato: (Throws him a small bag.) Here's toilet paper, hand sanitizer, and a trowel for digging a discreet 8-to-10 inch hole, you do the rest.

Marvel: Oh, okay. Thanks dude.

**_NEXT SCENE _**

(Clove practices with her throwing knives on a tree. On one throw, she pulls a muscle in her arm.)

Clove: OW!

(The knife flies off in a random direction and hits Cato, who is unseen)

Cato: OW! MOTHERFUCKER!

Clove: Shit. (Runs to find him.)

(Cato is sitting on the ground, knife in thigh. Glimmer is right beside him, looking at his wound.)

Clove: Oh god, I'm sorry Cato, I pulled a muscle a bit the knife flew towards you.

Cato: Ahhh... dammit this hurts! Pull it out please! Pull it out!

Glimmer: You can't, if you do then it'll bleed more.

Clove: Dammit, why couldn't it have gotten Glimmer?

(Glimmer and Cato glare at her.)

Clove: What? It's the Hunger Games! Get off my case! God!

**_NEXT SCENE!_**

(The Careers are sitting around a fire, underneath the tree that Katniss is perching onto. They are singing.)

Careers: HEY! I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBE!

Marvel: Take a solo Clove!

Clove: IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT, AT YOU BABY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBE!

(A few minutes later, the song changes)

Cato: You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-oor.

Marvel: Don't need make up! To cover up! Being the way that you are in enou-ough-ough!

Cato: Sing it Peeta!

Peeta: (Looks un-amused) No.

Clove: Fucking party pooper. (Looks to Marvel) Marvy?

Marvel: Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you.

Clove: Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful!

(Later, the song changes again)

Clove: If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn; send me away with the words of a love song.

Glimmer: Why are you singing that?

Clove: Well, that if it happens? I have good odds, but you never know.

Glimmer: It ain't gonna happen to me, it's not like I'm gonna be dead in the morning, right?

(Everyone shrugs loudly)

Marvel: Meh, can't be too cocky Glimmer.

(Later, the song changes one more time)

Marvel: Lets go to the beach, each, lets go get a wave. They, say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found a budlight! Bad bitches like me it's hard to come by!

(Katniss, who is up in the tree, looks down in terror. She gets her knife and holds it to her throat.)

(Mockingjay lands next to her.)

Mockingjay: (Points wing) Don't do that girl.

(Mockingjay then flies away, Katniss puts the knife back into her backpack.)

Careers: STARSHIPS! WERE MEANT TO FLLLLYYYYYYY!

Katniss: (Plugs ears) This is gonna be a long night.

**_NEXT SCENE!_**

(Rue is climbing trees in the middle of the night. She jumps from one tree to another. As she jumps, her jacket gets caught on one of the branches.)

Rue: AAAAHHH!

(She ends up suspended in a tree with no way to come down.)

Rue: Dang it! Stupid jacket! SOMEONE! CAREERS! BREAD BOY! FIRE GIRL! I NEED TO GET DOWN FROM HERE!

(No reply comes at all)

Rue: This tree can't be that strong; the branch will break any second.

(8 hours pass, Rue is still trapped in the tree. She looks tired as a mockingjay lands close to her.)

Rue: (Whistles a tune)

Mockingjay: (Repeats tune)

Rue: (Sings) I got the moves like jagger, I got the moves like jagger, I got the mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oves like jagger.

Mockingjay: (Whistles song tune)

Rue: Cool.

(A fireball falls from the sky and lands somewhat close to Rue's tree.)

Rue: (Frightened manner) HOLY SHI-

(Another fire ball hits the ground.)

Rue: Oh god, oh god, oh god! (Tries to get off of branch. Looks at the mockingjay) Hey mockingjay, can you help me out?

(The mockingjay flies away)

Rue: Well, you're pretty helpful!

(More fire balls come down and set fire to Rue's tree.)

Rue: OH GOD! (Struggles in tree more. Finally, she manages to fall out. She lands onto another tree branch and continues scaling the trees.)

**_NEXT SCENE_**

(Foxface runs across a wheatfield. She stops suddenly and hears a twig snapping. She turns around, it's Thresh.)

Thresh: This isn't your turf district 5.

(Foxface gulps)

Thresh: Looks like I'm gonna have to-

(Foxface knees him in the groin)

Thresh: OW! (Falls down) God dammit! I wanted to be allies!

(Foxface runs away from the scene, but stops to steal some food from Thresh's backpack before taking off into the woods.)

**_THEOCEANSPRAY99 can only wish that she owned the Hunger Games _**


	2. Chapter 2

**What the Gamemaker cut out, part 2**

(The Careers are camping by the lake. Clove is practicing her knife throwing on a tree, Marvel is gazing at her while Cato sharpens his sword.)

Cato: Dude.

Marvel: Yeah?

Cato: You're staring at Clove, and you're drooling.

Marvel: (Looks down) Shit! (Wipes away drool)

Cato: Dude, if you like Clove that much, then make a move.

Marvel: What move? District 2 girls are different than the ones back home. Spear throwing doesn't seem to impress her.

Cato: What other skills do you have?

Marvel: I got singing and dancing.

Cato: That's good, girls love shit like that. Sing a song to her.

Marvel: (Thinks for a second) Okay, I got a song.

Cato: Go for it Spear-boy!

(Marvel gets up. He approaches Clove. She stares at him.)

Clove: What do you want District 1?

Marvel: (Clears throat and starts to sing) _Excuse me; I might drink a little more than I should tonight. _

Clove: The fuck? (Moves away)

Marvel: (Moves closer_) And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_.

Clove: (Takes out knife)

Marvel: _And baby Imma make you feel so good tonight_.

Clove: I need an adult!

Marvel: _Cause we might not get tomorrow_.

(Clove walks away.)

Clove: Fucking weirdo.

Marvel: (Checks her out as she leaves) She wants me.

**_NEXT SCENE!_**

(At the river, a camouflaged Peeta is hiding among the rocks. Soon, a squirrel walks up to him with an acorn in its hands.)

Peeta: Oh, hello there.

(The squirrel moves close to his face.)

Peeta: Watcha doing Mr. Squirrel?

(The squirrel starts hitting Peeta with its acorn repeatedly.)

Peeta: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! SHOO! GO AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE!

(The squirrel leaves in a frightened matter.)

Peeta: That's right; get out of here you wimp!

(A light trotting noise is heard.)

Peeta: (Looks around) Huh? OH GOD!

(A small group of deer run over him.)

Peeta: AAAAAHHHHH! DEAR GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME!

(The deer finally make it over him, leaving Peeta bruised and hurt.)

Peeta: (Winces and moans) I am way to good at this camouflage thing.

**_NEXT SCENE!_**

(Marvel is practicing his spear throwing in a tree. Cato approaches him.)

Marvel: Sup. (Throws spear into tree.)

Cato: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Marvel: I'm practicing my spear toss.

Cato: ON A TREE?

Marvel: Yeah man, what else do I use for a target here?

Cato: ANYTHING ELSE BUT THAT TREE!

Marvel: Why not?

Cato: BECAUSE THAT IS MAHOGANY!

Marvel: What?

Cato: CLOVE!

(Clove walks into the scene.)

Clove: What is it Cato?

Cato: Marvel is throwing his spears into a mahogany tree!

Clove: (Gasps) You son of a bitch! (Slaps Marvel) Are you out of your mind?

Marvel: What? It's just a tree.

Cato & Clove: THAT'S NOT JUST A TREE! THAT IS MAHOGANY!

Marvel: What? Is this why we didn't cut down the tree that Katniss climbed up?

Cato: Pretty much.

**_NEXT SCENE!_**

(The male for District 3 is setting up mines around the Career's supplies. Clove approaches him.)

Clove: That's what you have to wear?

D3: Excuse me?

Clove: The jacket, it's yellow.

D3: Yeah, my stylist made me.

Clove: But why yellow?

D3: According to my stylist, yellow brings out my eyes.

Clove: But yellow doesn't blend into the forest! If you walk through the woods, you'll be seen from miles away!

D3: What?

Clove: Yellow doesn't camouflage into the woods! You're practically dead already! District 1 has green coats, they'll blend in easily. I have red, if I lay on the ground, no one can notice me. District 11 has brown, they're practically invisible!

D3: Well, so? I don't need camouflage. I got... (Looks down) ...these mines.

Clove: (Scoffs) Yeah, those mines. You're totally gonna win this.

(Clove walks away, leaving D3 with his pride hurt.)

**_NEXT SCENE_**

(The careers are camping by the cornucopia. They all look bored)

Marvel: Guys, if we don't die fighting, then we'll die of boredom.

Cato: What do we do then? No one's passed by here for days!

Clove: We could... throw knives at each other.

Cato and Marvel: NO!

Clove: Ugh! Then what do we do?!

Marvel: Hm... I have an idea. (Looks at D3) Hey man, do you have any extra land mines?

D3: I got one.

Marvel: Set it up (Points across field) Right over there.

Clove: Why?

Cato: What are you getting at, man?

Marvel: (Shouts to cameras) HI! MY NAME IS MARVEL, AND THIS IS JACKASS!

D3, Cato, and Clove: NOOOOOOOOO!

Marvel: (Pouts) Didn't have to crush my spirit.

**_NEXT SCENE!_**

(Katniss is strapped into her tree as she sleeps. She turns a bit and falls over.)

Katniss: NOOOO!

(She begins dangling from the tree branch.)

Katniss: AH! SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE!

(The careers below her do not notice as they are sleep too.)

Katniss: HELP! PEETA! HELP ME!

(Peeta doesn't reply)

Katniss: Well, looks like I'm stuck here. (Hangs head in shame and tries to go back to sleep)

(Meanwhile, Rue is watching her a few trees away)

Rue: Been there, done that.

**_So, I've been asked to label the songs I used in the last chapter. They are: Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen, If I die young by the Band Perry, What makes you beautiful by One Direction, and Starships by Nicki Minaj. _**

**_And the song that Marvel sings to Clove is Give me everything by Pitbull. _**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING!_**


End file.
